mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bugefun
Hello! Hi Bugefun! Nice to have another high ranking MLNer on the wiki. You will notice that most of the admins and featured users here are rank 5 and below. Stop by my page, if you wish. Ajraddatz :Thanks.Bugefun (talk) 04:28, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Stickers nice work to start whit stickers 05:04, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Bugefun (talk) 12:41, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I like your LU I like your Lego universe mod. It ROCKS! Joeman200 (talk) 19:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Bugefun (talk) 20:08, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hey... Hey, bugefun! It's great to have someone who is popular on the network... :Thanks.Bugefun (talk) 01:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Nice MLN page! I guess your a celebrity huh?-- 17:12, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Sort of. I'm featured, that's about all. Bugefun (talk) 01:09, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Friends Hello! Can you please add me to your friendlist? drogdo9 :Sorry, my list is full and I get over 200 new invites a day. Bugefun (talk) 03:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe you could delete a friend you don't want so I could befriend you. I'll send you a nebular crystal.-- 20:25, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but I only accept invites from people my rank or higher. 02:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, ok.-- 16:25, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bugefun Hey Awesome Featured MLN Member, You Must have like 450,000 Clix+ This is probably accurate, Have a nice day!!-- 08:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Nope. You overestimated. I have 179,910. You too. 15:00, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh Because Legodac has 450000-- 12:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Well, then he has more than me. 00:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) hey have you seen my store and your sig has a bug can I fix it?-- 03:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) never mind your sig is fine :-} -- 03:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :You're store is cool. OK. HEHE Lol BUGefun-- 09:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, it's actually supposed to be pronounced buge fun. It's kind of weird though. 10:38, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ye but joeman said ur username has a bug in it!-- 10:54, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Well, he is in error. 00:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Well Have fun, Keep Bricking!-- 02:51, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. You too. 03:42, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Racer game Hey bugfun its skipper733 I was wondering if you tryed the new racers game. it came out of beta a bit ago.-- 15:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I played it a while during beta. I know that it came out but I never found it very interesting. 17:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay i was wondering if you wanted to play a round.-- 21:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I never really understood it. Isn't the multiplayer actually you just playing against the computer on the other person's car? 02:43, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::well yes and no the persons car is on auto pilot while you race them, They can also challenge you, (When your on auto pilot.) Its like the old multi player racers game or the old multiplayer bionicle game with the hordika vs the visorak.-- 03:05, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::I wasn't very good. I got up a rank or 2 though. 03:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Look My talk Page please look my talk page :I replied. 14:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yo Hey bugefun! :Hey! 14:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I never knew you were on wiki! : I don't do much. 19:14, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I have a question for lego-stop motion movies. You use lsmaker, right? I'm just marking what is the best program to make laser effects. Anyway, i'm making a new lego stop-motion movie. It's for a book called My brother sam is dead. Can you review it? it's going to be on youtube. :I use lsmaker for lightsabers and lasers. It is kind of hard, so you should look up some tutorials on youtube. It is good because it is free. There might be some programs that are better than it, but they probably would not be free. Tell me when it is done. 20:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I know how to use it, I just have a question. How do you import an already made movie from windows moviemaker into lsmaker? :You have to export it as an avi. I tried saving my movie from window moviemaker as a movie file, then I changed the name from mbsid12-19.wmv to mbsid12-19 avi. Would it work if i tried to import it onto ls maker? :Just renaming it will not work. You need to export it in the avi format. 01:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, I made the movie onto lsmaker. though there is a slight glitch. 5 or so of my pictures are upside down. I'll post my vid on youtube, though there is no lightsaber fighting:( That is strange. 14:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC)